Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with an improved display quality and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a type of a flat panel display FPD, which has been widely used recently. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display apparatus applies an electric field to specific molecules of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal cell to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell, such as, for example, birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by using a liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus is thin, light-weight, and has low power consumption and low driving voltage.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image by using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a color filter on array (“COA”) structure or a black matrix on array (“BOA”) structure. In the COA structure, a color filter is disposed on a lower surface of a liquid crystal layer. In the BOA structure, a black matrix is disposed on a lower surface of a liquid crystal layer.
A color filter is formed on a substrate, and a portion of the color filter on a source electrode and a drain electrode is eliminated to form a contact hole configured to electrically connect with the drain electrode on the substrate.
An organic layer is formed on the color filter. However, because the organic layer has a liquid characteristic, the middle portion of the color filter is formed to be higher than an edge portion of the color filter.
Thus, an area including the source electrode and the drain electrode may have a step height difference when compared to the surrounding area. When an alignment liquid or a liquid crystal is injected, due to the difference in step height, the alignment liquid or the liquid crystal may have an uneven thickness. Therefore, a stain may occur on the display panel, and a light transmittance and a measure of dispersion of a color coordinate may increase.